Naotora Ii (Koei)
Naotora Ii is a fictional interpretation of the eponymous Warring States historical figure who appears in Tecmo Koei's Samurai Warriors video game series. History Dragged into a mysterious portal by-way-of a Victor Donovan's M.I.S.T. time-travelling experiment, the ruler of Japan’s Warring States era Ii Clan, Naotora Ii, emerges and stranded in present-day next to a competitor of the DEAD OR ALIVE fighting tournament. Given no other choice but to fight for her life, and keeping her family motto of ‘once on the battlefield, one must face the enemy head on’ in mind, a determined Naotora sets out to emerge victorious from this strange new challenge. Personality Naotora is kind and optimistic but shy. She is habitually apologetic for any mishap she believes to have caused others, which even extends into battle against her enemies. She often remembers the words of her best friend, Tazu, or her great-grandfather, Naohira, for guidance. Her friend's words instill her with the bravery to fight; her ancestor is the all-knowing sage of their family creed to her. She is unfortunately unaware that Naohira has become a loon in his elderly years and is often misguided to do several violent and/or unnecessary deeds on his behalf. Her lack of tact has made the elders of the Ii clan shake their heads in shame. Their condemnation and her bashfulness doesn't cloud her selfless desire to persevere for Naomasa's sake. Although she half-dreads her duties, Naotora feels very insecure of her giant proportions. She towers over other women and men, and awkwardly sticks out in crowds. Her showy battle attire embarrasses her, but she keeps it because Naohira told her to wear it for their family honor. She mistakenly believes herself to be ugly, clumsy, and brutish. When she isn't worried about the future of her clan, she fears the possibility of forever forsaking her chance to live a normal life of femininity. Naotora is grateful to have someone understand her and feels safe with his reassurance. She often gains the courage to decide her clan's future through their private chats together. Naotora dotes on Naomasa and happily smothers him with affection. She frets when the daredevil antics from his playable counterpart offends others, often apologizing for him and voicing her faith in his honorable traits. Even when he reaches adulthood, she hasn't dropped her preference for calling him by his childhood name, Toramatsu, and struggles to correct herself. Naotora rejoices when Naomasa kindly permits her to keep using it. Gallery Images Naotora-sw4art.jpg|Naotora Ii in Samurai Warriors 4. Naotora_Ii_Deified_Form_(WO4).png|Naotora's Deified Form. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dead Or Alive Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Historical Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Adventurers Category:Amazons Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fictionalized Category:Martyr Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Lawful Good Category:Deceased Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wrathful Category:Merciful Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Envious Category:Heroic Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Wise Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:Chaste Category:Optimists Category:Poor Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Scapegoat Category:War Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Rescuers Category:Successful Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Famous Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Seductress Category:Leaders Category:Stalkers Category:Control Freaks Category:Tricksters Category:Determinators Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Sidekicks